The Serpent (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary The serpent is an extremely mysterious primordial being from Dungeons and Dragons, and the embodiment of magic who predates the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: Mok'slyk, The Serpent, Magic Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Either inapplicable or male Age: Vastly older than the multiverse Classification: Embodiment of magic, "Ancient Bretheren", Serpent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Truesight, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing, Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Technology Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1, he is one with the idea of magic), Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, At least Alteration and Destruction, possibly creation), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turned Vecna into a greater god, and is the source of all magic), Power Nullification (Various magic spells can perform this, so The Serpent likely has this on a much higher scale), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Infinitely above Labelas Enoreth who is why causality moves fowards), Resurrection, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Law Manipulation, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (That can affect Extrasensory Perception), Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Reduction, Animal Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Can Negate Immunities, Soul Manipulation, likely many, many others as it would have access to all magic in verse Extreme Resistances to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Being Killed on a level that negates Mid Godly regeneration Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (A primordial being who predates the multiverse and is equal to the unrestricted form of the Lady of Pain. The very embodiment of all forms of magic, including that of the gods, who cannot even comprehend the serpent) Speed: Infinite (Exists beyond the multiverse and time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Cannot be killed unless the concept of magic is completely destroyed, thus making it hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Watches over and knows the exact details about the entire multiverse and all gods) Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Hasbro Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Genderless Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users Category:Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings